Thank you
by Kurumaka
Summary: He did it again. He let it control him. He was utterly disgusted with himself. But he decided. No more. [SKYLOX VAMPIRE!TY AU] (This story is pretty old, please take that into mind. Thanks.)


Ty, also sometimes known as Deadlox, referring to certain things, was silently – too silently – standing behind a tree in a forest not too far away from town he currently resided in. His sensitive ears picked up footsteps no normal human being could've. The steps were faint, good miles away, but he heard them as clearly as if the person was walking in front of him.

His visible eye glowed faint red, which intensified as his prey came closer. His lips parted in a grin that showed his prolonged fangs as he leaped at the human, the only noise heard being the rustle of wind.

Ty stepped away from the unconscious body that lay on the forest ground, covered in leaves and branches. He held his trembling hands close to his chest, but quickly dropped them down, as if he had been scorched.

In reality, he just didn't want to feel his heartbeat – or better said, the lack thereof.

His trembling hand moved his front bangs out of his left eye, which was widened, just as the other was. The faint glow was gone, replaced by fear and embarrasement and if you looked close enough – without scaring him off – you could even see self-loath.

He stepped away one more step before turning around quicker that a naked eye could see and took off running, stepping over branches and rubbing his chin to rid himself of the disgusting liquid that was running down his skin. Its metallic flavor stung his tongue and he spit numerously onto the ground, but it didn't seem to help him in the slightest.

He did it again.

He let it control him.

He was utterly disgusted with himself. `

But he decided.

No more.

He just wouldn't do it anymore.

The door's squeak woke up Adam – also known as Sky in the gaming community – from his light slumber on the couch.

He yawned and stretched his arms before making his way to the front door and his boyfriend who just came in.

"Hey, I bought some milk," came his sweet voice as he set the plastic bag onto the kitchen counter.

"I've been wondering where you were," Sky mumbled, but it was so slurred he himself had no idea what he said. Ty just chuckled and opened his skinny arms in an invitation for a hug that Sky happily accepted. "You missed me? I was gone for two hours."

"Doesn't matter." Sky said and leaned down onto Ty's level to smash their lips in a passionate kiss. He scrunched his nose, though, and gazed at Ty questioningly. "Did you get into a fight?"

"What? No! D'you think I'd still be here if I did?" Ty defended himself, pretty truthfully, if you asked anyone. He was short, skinny guy that didn't look like he could fight very well. Oh but he could. So _so_ well.

"You mouth tastes like blood." Sky commented and Ty laughed.

"I bit my tongue," he explained. "I'm gonna wash it." He moved past his boyfriend and down the corridor into the bathroom. He grabbed a toothbrush and throughoutly washed his mouth.

When he was done, he stared at his reflection, which looked a little paler than he himself did, if possible. He would've sworn he looked like the milk he just bought.

'Not for long, I won't.' He reminded himself sadly. It usually took a few hours to get the blood pumped through him, so the color would be back. Somehow, he preferred being pale instead of thinking how he had someone else's blood inside him.

He wanted to punch the mirror. Punch himself. Anything, really, would work.

A curse brought him back from his inner argument if it was really worth to punch a hole in the wall. He hurried to the kitchen to see Sky holding his hand under a stream of cold water, muttering curses under his breath.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"Ow, shit. I was making toast but I knocked over the toaster." Ty noted the machine laying on the counter, looking all innocent and shit. He scowled and straightened the little devil. The toast was done, though, so he took that and set it onto a plate, pushing past Adam and opening the fridge to retrieve butter. His friend loved the milky product.

He spread a thick layer onto the toast and offered the plate to Sky, who wasn't running water over the burn anymore. He took it gratefully, noting how the color was returning to Ty's face.

Ty could feel it himself, warmness was spreading under his normally cold skin. Everything would be fine.

Well, until he had to feed again.

He wasn't going to.

Just. No.

Nononononono.

He already did enough.

With those thoughts he excused himself, saying it was just tiredness, and went into his room to get some sleep.

—-

It was already two weeks and even Ty himself could see differences. He was as pale as a wall, his eyes lost the bright shine they once had, his limbs were weak and overall looked like a zombie. Sky was keeping an eye on him constantly, fearing he might snap right in two.

Ty was refusing everything Sky tried to help him; food, going out, even cuddled, which Ty always loved. The boy just slept through the most of the days, like right then.

Sky had enough.

He marged through the door into their bedroom, seeing Ty curled into a small ball under the silky sheets. He scowled and seated himself on the side of the mattress and nudged Ty's exposed shoulder. When he didn't react, Sky got bolder.

He grabbed Ty's shoulders and straight on shook him, making his chocolate eyes snap open.

"What the heck is wrong with you, Ty?" he went straight to the point. Ty just blinked at him, his eyes seemingly hazed over.

"I-" the eyes moved south and settled on Sky tanned neck, refusing to move even an inch.

"Seriously, Ty! You look like Death itself." Sky complained, eyeing Ty's skinny frame.

"I-" Ty took a deep breath and looked into Sky's shade covered eyes, "I'm really_, really_ sorry."

With that, Ty's long fangs buried themselves into the junction of sky's neck. Sky gasped, but more from the surprise than actual pain.

"Ty-" Sky weaved him fingers through Ty's muddy colored hair, surprised by its softness.

Ty parted with his neck, a line of red running down his chin, two transparent trickles going down his cheeks. "I'm sorry!" He wrapped his skinny arms around Sky, their skins too much of a contrast for Sky to actually think about.

"Ty… Shhh…" he tried calming his boyfriend, but it wasn't exactly working. Ty just held on even tighter. "It's okay..," he didn't even feel the two little tears in his skin, "Why didn't you tell me before? Did you starve yourself?" Sky hugged Deadlox back, now feeling the sobs wracking his body. Ty softly nodded, face still buried into Sky's shoulder.

"You idiot." Sky said and gently petted Ty's hair, "Don't you dare do this again." He didn't know how long vampires could actually go without eating, but he had no need to know.

"I'm sorry!" Ty forced out, pushing himself away from Adam. His eyes were puffy, lined with red, and the sight was slowly breaking Sky's heart. "I won't- do it again…" Ty's voice broke halfway and he stood up, even though his legs felt like jelly. Sky's rich blood tasted so sweet in his mouth, he was ashamed, but also wasn't ashamed. The taste was so sinful on his tongue he stuck to the ashamed part of his brain.

And now Sky wanted him away. So away he'd go. Right as he felt his legs again. Or right now, as they apparently decided. He stumbled, though, and came crashing down to the floor.

Before his fragile frame had the time to hit the carpeted floor, he was grabbed from behind by a pair of strong, tanned hands and pulled back onto the soft sheets. Sky wrapped him in himself, almost like a cocoon, and grabbed the hair on the back of his neck. His face was pushed into Sky's neck.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? You should even move right now." Sky said.

"But-" Ty lifted his eyes to gaze into Sky's from under his shades. As chocolate ones met buttery gold pair, Ty's cheeks flushed a pale pink. "You said to never do it again…" he muttered, shamefully hanging his head down.

"Idiot." Sky placed a gentle kiss on top of Ty's head, hugging him tighter. "Never starve yourself again." He said and craned his neck, giving Ty move space. The smaller male gazed at him in disbelief. Sky felt his own cheeks flush, and he quickly looked away. "Eat," He commanded, but it came out more as a request.

Ty's fangs pierced his skin again, and he felt Deadlox's tongue lapping up the crimson liquid running down his skin. His body involuntary shuddered and his arms tightened around Ty's body.

"T-Ty…" Sky tangled his hands in Ty's tuft of a hair, "I-I love you…" his body was tingling, the foreign feeling strangely arousing as well as calming. Ty left his neck and moved up to kiss Sky's trembling lips. Sky felt that the fangs weren't there anymore, so it must've meant that Ty was full.

"I love you too, Sky!" Ty sobbed, hooking his arms around Sky's neck. Sky leaned onto his left side, letting them both tumble and fall onto the covers, and pulled the same covers over the two of them. Ty nuzzled his face into Sky's chest, letting out a content sigh.

"Sky?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for accepting me."


End file.
